


All Your Life

by Sammys_Rose



Series: The Banshee and The Captain [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fruit War, Kissing, Misread relationships, Pining, Reader-Insert, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Sort of prequel to "Ours"Prompt: So, I had a plot idea where they're not dating yet and she thinks he's with Sara and he thinks she's with Ray and they both get really jealous and start yelling at each other. And then a glass breaks cuz of her voice and she says, "Why do you even care?!" And he blurts out, "Because I'm in love with you!"I put way too much thought into this request...Go check out the AWESOME mood board made based on this story by @agentmarymargaretskitz!http://thecaptainsgingersnap.tumblr.com/post/170207108270/mood-board-based-on-my-series-the-banshee-and-theI OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE!!!Happy Thanksgiving everybody!





	All Your Life

Kris laughed as another grape bounced off of Ray's forehead. He was trying to catch them in his mouth, so far he had missed every single one. 

“It's not THAT hard, Ray!” she teased, as her best friend pouted at her across the table.

Ever since the team had been formed, Kris had felt a connection with Ray. She supposed it had something to do with his incessant optimism or his puppy-like enthusiasm that never failed to make her smile. She also knew that he'd be there if she ever needed someone to talk to. Combine all that with their shared love of sugary cereals, and she could honestly say that he had become the brother she always wanted.

 

“Alright,” he said, picking up his bowl of grapes, “if it's so easy, let's see you catch one!”

“Hit me with your best shot, Palmer!” she taunted.

She leaned her head back and opened her mouth, only to jump from the surprise of being hit by not one, but three grapes. She snapped her mouth shut and glared at the scientist. Ray looked at her and instantly burst out laughing.

“Oh, man!” he chuckled, “You should see the look on your face! It's priceless!” 

“That's it, now you're gonna get it!” Kris yelled, grabbing her bowl off the table.

“Bring it on, Banshee!” he retorted as he ducked to avoid the fruit now flying at his head.

The ensuing fruit melee lasts ten minutes. By that point, Ray has ducked behind his chair and Kris is using a frying pan as a shield. Between the grapes being thrown and their own laughter, they don't notice the two figures in the doorway.

“You know, I don't think this is what Steinbeck meant when he talked about The Grapes of Wrath.” Leonard drawled as he strode into the room. Kris rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling at his joke.

“Seriously,” Sara said following Leonard to the fridge for a bottle of water. “It looks like a vineyard blew up!”

Leonard chuckled at her comment.Kris bent down to pick up some grapes so they wouldn't see the sour look on her face. It's not that she didn't like Sara. She just wanted to be the one making Leonard smile. Ever since they had started this mission, she had been in love with him. He was obviously with Sara, though, and Kris enjoyed breathing too much to mess with her.

Just as she and Ray finished cleaning up, Jax came running into the kitchen.

“Guys, Rip wants all of us on the bridge ASAP! He thinks Gideon's finally got a lock on Savage.” he said, before dashing off again.

Ray offered Kris his hand. She took it and he pulled her up off the floor. She smiled in thanks and they followed Leonard and Sara out the door.

 

*****

 

Kris stormed through the halls of the WaveRider. Her shirt was torn and there was mud in her hair, but she didn't care. Her only thought was throttling someone and she had the perfect target in mind. 

Not bothering to walk all the way around the last corner, she phased through the wall and emerged in the MedBay. She glanced around to see she was alone except for the cause of her current anger, Leonard Snart. He hadn't noticed her yet because he was laying in a chair with his eyes shut as Gideon healed a bullet wound in his shoulder. 

“What the hell was that?” she demanded, marching up to the side of his chair.

“Problem,Red" he asked coolly, his eyes still closed. 

“Why did you jump in front of that bullet?” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“Oh, I'm sorry for saving your life!” he drawled, opening his eyes and sitting up.

“I don't need you to save me!” she shouted, not noticing as the pitcher of water beside her began to tremble.

“You could have died!” he said turning in his chair to face her.

“I would have phased the bullet through me!” she replied, the volume and pitch of her voice continuing to rise.

“I couldn't take that chance!” he snapped, standing in front of her.

“Why do you even care?” she shrieked as the pitcher and several supply cabinets around them shattered.

The two jumped in surprise from the unintentional flare of Kris's power, but remained otherwise unfazed.

“Well?” she prompted after a moment.

“Because I…” he said, trailing off hesitantly, biting his lower lip and looking at the ground.

“Because what, Leonard?” she asked, getting annoyed.

“Because I love you.” he said softly, still looking at his shoes.

Kris took a step back in shock. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

“You what?” she asked so quietly it was almost a whisper.

When Leonard finally looked at her, his eyes were filled with emotion. He took a shuddering breath, as if to steady himself.

“I love you, you crazy girl! I love your smile and your laugh! I love that you're probably the sweetest person I've ever met, but you can still kick anyone's ass that needs it! I love you so bad it hurts! The thought of losing you makes me crazy! That's why I took that bullet for you.” he said, moving to stand right in front of her.

Kris ran a hand through her hair as she processed what he had said. 

“W-why didn't you ever tell me?” she asked once she had gathered her thoughts.

“Because you're with Boy Scout.” he said “I may be a thief, but I'd never steal someone else's girl.”

“I'm not with Ray! That'd be like dating my brother!” she said, with a small chuckle.

As she said this, a realization began to dawn on her.

“You're not with Sara.” she said, hope creeping into her voice “Are you?”

“Blondie?” he said with a hint of amusement at the thought. “Nah, she'd cut off my hand again if I tried.”

Kris laughed the joke, but before she could respond, Leonard had bent down to peck her on the lips. When he pulled away, she sighed, grabbing his hand before he could back up too far.

“Hey, Leonard?” she said, smiling up at him.

“Hmm?” he hummed in response, bringing his free hand up to cup her face. 

“I love you too.” she said as his thumb began to run across her cheekbone.

His only response was to tilt his head back down and recapture her lips. Kris sighed in happiness. Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here  
> thecaptainsgingersnap.tumblr.com
> 
> <3  
> Kris


End file.
